Emmett and Not Rosalie
by bAbY-LiZ-19
Summary: This is what would happen if Emmett dated a human/someone other than Rose. Dedicated to my friend Emma.
1. Chapter 1 Bella POV

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic ever so be nice! I don't own any part of the Twilight saga or characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. BUT I DO OWN EMMA!! Mwahaha! Jk folks. Just some background info: Bella, Emmett and Alice are at a park watching an outdoor movie on a rare dry Halloween night in Forks. Bella is still human and unmarried. This story is dedicated to my friend Emma. Enjoy!**

Bella POV

Wait. What? Did that _really_ just happen?! Oh. Yup, I guess it did.

"Bella. Bella! Snap out of it!" Alice said with a confused expression on her pale face while waving her hand in front of my glazed over eyes.

"Huh?" I said. Jeez. How much dumber could I possibly sound? Though it's not like I could help it, I mean, look at him! Oh yeah. I should probably review my info before I make any assumptions (even though they're usually right)

Emmett is staring at some random chick with his "o.m.g. Wow. She is SO hot." look that, until now, is reserved for Rosalie.

None of us have even a remote idea of who this girl is, other than the fact that she is a proud fan of ceilings. (which is understandable when you're in Forks.)

Rosalie would be so pissed if she were here right now.

This girl is looking back at Emmett with the same hopeless romantic look.

Why did I come see this stupid movie, anyway? I'd rather be home with my perfect Edward. **A/N: this sappy fluff stuff is super hard to write so don't expect too much of it.**

A sharp squeeze of my hand was enough for me to remember why I hadn't left already: Emmett was walking towards the ceiling fan reeeealy slowly as if to savor the moment.

"Uh...hi. I'm, uh, Emmett" he stuttered. And he laughs at me for blushing! If he had a beating heart still...man would he get it!

"Hi! My name's Emma" Oh. I though it was Ceiling Fan. "So, um, I uh....." Emma said digging the toe of her shoe into the grass. She obviously was as confused as the huge vampire standing across from her. Still, I can tell I'm gonna like this "Emma". She's gives me that inevitable urge to smile. Charisma. Yeah, that sounds right.

"So, uh, Emma, um...doyouthinkwecouldgooutsometime?"_sigh. _Emmett should really learn to control his vampire speed.

"Uh...could you repeat the question?" OH MAN! That was just too much! At this witty remark, Alice and I were rolling on the ground clutching our sides as I used to do when I though of my guardian angel. Even Emmett was suppressing laughter. Yep. I was gonna like this girl.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try to make 'em longer as I go. Please review! It's really good for a girl's self esteem, ya know?! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Emmett POV

Emmett POV

Oh my god. What the hell did I just do? I lost control of my super amazing vampire speed SKILLZ when I asked out the hottest girl ever, that's what. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" I asked again, making sure to say it real slow. The look on Emma's face started as sheer shock and slowly changed to ecstasy.

"I would LOVE to!!!" she said.

"Great! So, uh...maybe I could uh, pick you up around 7 next Saturday and we could uh, maybe see a movie or something, if that's ok with you." I sounded like a total idiot._ Psh. Emmet Cullen is NOT an idiot _I told myself. I wish I could run my fingers through her pretty brown hair. She was so perfect.

"Ok! Wait, do you know where I live?" Even her voice was perfect. It could make anything worth listening to.

"Uh, no. I guess I don't. Could I have your address?" Since when am I polite?!

"As long as you promise not to stalk me." See? Perfect. She's almost as funny as moi. **A/N: Yes, that is French for me. I thought it would make it funnier. Back to the story: **Almost as funny, but not quite. I could see Alice and Bella rolling around on the ground again like two stupid female fishies out of water. _They'll get it when we get home_ I promised myself.

"Ha ha no promises." I said with what I thought was an alluring edge but Alice and Bella thought was something to embarrass their poor, poor brother (er, kinda-brother) over. Apparently Emma thought it was funny, too, because she giggled cautiously, although she was doing a good job looking allured. If someone poked her I bet she'd fall over from concentrating more on me than common sense. Man, it's a good thing Edward didn't come or he'd SO try that! Wait, what's Alice doing? She's coming over here, that's what. Shit! Doesn't she know to mind her own business? Now where are those pics of her and Jasper last summer...

"Hi guys! I'm Alice" she said, shoving her hand into Emma's. "Nice to see you've met my brother."

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME!!!???" oops. That was a little louder than intended. At least it made Emma laugh. By now we were almost standing shoulder-to-shoulder, er, top of arm-to-shoulder in our case and she was looking up into my eyes with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Emma. Wanna come to my house after the movie?"

**Hehehe it's a cliffy! What made Emmett act on such an impulse? Does he realize what he just said? Does he know how mad Rose will be? Review if ya liked it and KEEP READING!**


	3. Chapter 3 Emma POV

Emma POV

"Are you kidding? Of course I wanna come to your house!" oh my god this is my dream come true! I just got asked out by the hottest vampire ever. Since when would someone say that? Only on Halloween I guess. This is the best day of my life. His sister looks a little freaked out though. Actually a lot freaked out. What'd I do?! My ponytail is bugging me. I think I'll take it out now. Well that was the smartest thing I've done all night. Emmet's staring at me like he wants to take me home right now. I bet he's thinking some pretty perverted stuff in that gorgeous head of his. Oh well, it's not like I'm any different.

"Great!" Emmett said. Ha ha Emma and Emmett. That sounds freaking AWESOME! Alice looks like she's gonna be sick. I bet she knows what he's thinking too!

"Hey Emmett. Who's that girl over there? Is she with you guys too?" I asked pointing to a brunette who, like Alice, looked a little scared.

"Oh that's just Bella. She's my brother's girlfriend and Alice's best friend. She's basically a member of the family." Bella obviously heard this 'cause she looked really angry and was giving Emmett the finger. Well she's just buckets of fun now isn't she!? Poor Emmett. He looked sad that Bella was being so mean. I put my arm around him hoping to be comforting. He looked down at me with his weird, yet beautiful, gold eyes. Wait a sec, eyes aren't supposed to be gold, are they? Watevs. Before I could think anymore, though, Emmett was hugging me like I was something someone was trying to steal from him. I felt like I was going to be snapped in half, but it would SO be worth it! Emmett was a good hugger. As he started to release his choke hold on me I could do nothing except protest.

"Noooo! Don't stop hugging!" I begged wrapping my arms tighter around his stomach. He was HARD! I bet he works out. I think my whining worked for once because Emmett kept holding onto me. "Don't ever let me go." I whispered to him.

"I won't." He promised. And I knew he wouldn't.

**Sorry that one was short, but it was super fun to write. **


	4. Chapter 4 Jasper POV

Jasper POV **A/N just thought I'd mix it up a bit :) **

I was just watching tv with Edward ( WARNING: INCREDIBALLY BORING. DO NOT TRY IF YOU ENJOY HAVING FUN OR IF YOU ENJOY CONTROLL OF THE REMOTE. ) when my cell started ringing. Ooh it's Alice. She makes everything less boring.

"Hello sweet Alice" I say as I flip my phone open.

"Uh...no. Actually it's Bella. My phone is dead so I'm using Alice's." Oops. There goes my rep. "Just thought I should inform you that Emmett has a new girlfriend and they'll be coming home soon. Please don't tell Rose, he kinda wants to do that himself." Emmett? A new girlfriend? NO WAY! Hee hee time to play with their emotions. I'm so evil. I love it! "They seem pretty uh....exited so....yeah. Real emotional. Try not to spazz out, k?" I don't spazz out, do I?! "Can I talk to Edward?" How did I not see that coming.

"Sure. Here" as I hand the phone to Edward. "It's your human."

"Hello Bella." He says. "How's the movie?"

"It's absolutely nothing compared to Emmett."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Emmett has a new girlfriend."

"WHAT!!???" I could not help laughing at the emotions coming from Edward. It seemed as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Yep, you heard me. Her name's Emma and all of us, them included, will be home in about 20. See you then."

"I love you."

"Ditto." click. Haha on Edward. Is it just me or does he look paler than usual? I can not wait for them to get back. This is gonna be hysterical! Oh man, Rose is gonna be soooo mad at Emmett, and probably his girlfriend, too. Since everyone will be busy with a boiling mad Rosalie, maybe Alice and I could....

"AHHHHH! NO MORE!!! SPARE ME!!!!!!" Edward yelled. Do I ever love his mind reading! It makes it much easier to annoy him. I wonder if this'll work...

* thinking about prettyful rainbows and castles *

Yup, it does work! Edward's staring at me with the most confused look ever and his emotions make him seem so too.

"What? I just wanted to see if it would work." THUD!! Why does Rosalie walk so...loudly when she's upset?

"I want Emmett to be home." she stated with her voice saturated in finality.

"EWWWW! Rosalie stop it!! I'm leaving."


	5. Chapter 5 Edward POV

**Sorry I haven't updated my story in a while, I've been SUPER busy. Oh, and sorry the last chapter ended so weirdly. Anyways, on with the story!!**

Edward POV

I walked out the door as fast as I could, stomping, when I saw Bella, Emmett, Emma, and Alice walking down the hall past me.

"Hey love." I said as I passed Bella.

"HEY!!"

"Who's THAT?" I could hear Rosalie say from the living room. This might be worth watching after all.

"Hi, I'm Emma" She said. BAD I DEA!! Rose totally snapped.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?????!!!!! GET OUT!!!!" she screamed.

"Rosalie...this, uh, is my new girlfriend, Emma."

"GIRLFRIEND??!!!"

"Um...yeah. I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry. Emma's WAY sexier. Sorry." Rosalie's thoughts were screaming insane profanities at her. Wow was she ever mad! I wonder how Emmett could've gotten up the courage to tell his wife this. Poor Emma, too. She was cowering down next to Emmett as if she was attempting to hide behind him. It probably would've worked too if Rosalie hadn't yelled:

"Emmett! I know you're lying. Stop this retarded charade right now."

"Rose...I'm 100% serious right now. I want a...divorce." Emmett said, straining himself to pronounce 'divorce'. He may have seemed calm on the outside, but his thoughts gave him away. Rosalie's eyes widened with horror and surprise when she realized her husband was telling the truth.

"This is all your fault you bitch!!!" my freak of a sister screamed at the terrified Emma.

"Rosalie, chill. This is no more Emma's fault than it is Emmett's." I said. 'Bout time someone spoke up!' Alice's thoughts complemented me.

"Shut up Edward. This is none of your business." Rosalie snapped at me. Jasper flinched, clearly from all the saturated evil coming from his menacing sister. "I'm giving you three seconds to get out of my house and away from my husband or I will kick you out myself." Emma's eyes traveled to Rose's sharp red stilettos. She gave an audible gasp.

"Emma, it's ok. You're staying with me." Emmett whispered to his new girlfriend. I knew Emmett was stubborn, but to stand up to a fuming Rosalie? Thats just idiotic.

"One.....Two......Three. Get out. NOW." Rose said while keeping a firm angry tone of voice.

"No." Emma whispered, almost too low for even vampires to hear. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Jasper was helping her confidence out a lot right now.

"Rosalie, you get out. That's an order. You have no right to harass my innocent Emma. If you aren't going to be humanethen you can just leave." Emmett commanded his jealous wife.

"Fine!!" Rose yelled as Alice reached up and covered Emma's ears so she wouldn't die from the loudness of Rosalie's voice. Nice thinking Alice! Rose stomped furiously out of the house slamming the door behind her. We all heard her start up her shiny red convertible and drive away, leaving Emma and Emmett happily alone.

"Emmett......" Emma whispered. She was so scared I thought she would die of fear.

"Its ok. Really. You're safe now. I love you more than anything and I will never, ever let anyone hurt you." Emmett said as an attempt to calm his girlfriend's hyperventilating.

"Emma, I kinda get how you feel. Rosalie wanted me to die in a hole when I first started dating Edward. I know it's not the same, but I promise she wont hurt you. Not as long as we're around." Bella reassured the still white faced Emma.

"OH!!!" Emmett yelled as if he'd just realized something important, which he did. "I should introduce you to the rest of my family."

"ok..." Emma reluctantly agreed.

"This is Edward, my younger brother." Emmett said motioning to me.

"Hello." I said extending my hand to Emma.

"Hi...Edward, right?" she confirmed. I nodded.

"You already know Bella, his girlfriend." Pointing at my gorgeous, perfect, amazing Bella, who, for once, was not blushing as I expected her to be. "And Alice." he said motioning to the shortest member of our big family. Alice waved at Emma, cheerful as always.

"I don't know if I said this already, but we're gonna be great friends." my pixie-y sister said.

"You're great friends with everybody Alice." I reminded her.

"Ok, moving on." Emmett said. "That's Jasper, Alice's husband." as he pointed across the room to Jasper.

"Nice to meet you Emma." He greeted her.

"Ok, that's my mom, Esme, and my dad Carlisle." Emmett pointed out Carlisle and Esme to Emma. They walked across the room to say hi.

"Pleased to meet you, Emma." Carlisle said, polite as always.

"Hi sweetie." my mom said as she hugged Emma.

"May I ask you two a question?" She cautiously asked.

"Shoot." Carlisle said.

"Uh, aren't you two a little young to have a bunch of teenage kids?" she asked. "oh I'm so sorry. That sounded so rude." she said, blushing.

"YOU BLUSH TOO!?!?!?" Jasper screamed.

"Duh. It's not like Bella's the only person on earth who blushes when embarrassed."

"Well, Emma, as I would have explained earlier, our children are all adopted." Carlisle explained politely.

"Really? That's great!" Emma said, sounding truly interested.

"I'm bored. Who wants to play a game?!" Alice asked, peppy as ever.

"ME!!!" Emma and Emmett simultaneously screamed. Ohhh man, this was gonna be good!

**Was it a good chapter?!?!? plzzz review!! it makes me write faster. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Alice POV

Alice POV

Oh my goodness this is gonna be soooo fun!

"All right guys, you just volunteered yourselves to play the one, the only, the fabulous..."

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!!" Emmett boomed.

"I would have if you hadn't interrupted me. Anyway, we're playing truth or dare!" I told my family and Emma enthusiastically.

"YAY!! I love this game!" Emma informed us.

"Good. Now, since I picked the game, I get to start. Bella, truth or dare?"

"Er....truth, I guess."

"Bella, if we left you anywhere in the world with no one else but Edward, where would you want us to leave you?" That was a lame question. I shoud've seen it coming. OH WELL!!

"uhhh......maybe Italy again. It was so pretty there." Edward shot a longing glance at Bella. He must like Italy too!

"My turn." Bella said. "Emma, truth or dare?" I suddenly had a vision of Emma's choice. Lucky Emmett.

"Dare!!" she screamed enthusiastically. Perfect.

"I dare you to wear nothing but your bra and underwear for the rest of the day." Emma turned pink and Emmett was thrilled.

"Fine...." Emma reluctantly agreed and started to strip off her clothes. When she was done she sat back down on the couch beside Emmett then quickly pulled away.

"You're really cold Emmett." she noted.

"So I've been told." he said and grinned, putting his arm around her bare shoulders. She turned to her new beau and asked

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Obviously.

"Emmett, I dare you to take off everything but your underwear for the rest of the day!!!" she said very over-enthusiastically.

"Oh, I guess if I must." Emmet retorted sarcastically.

"AHHHHH! Stop or I'm really leaving this time!!" Edward warned.

"For that Edwardio, truth or dare?"

"Tru-"

"WIMP!!!"

"-th. Call me what you want, Emmett, but you can't change my mind."

"I had a really good dare, too." Emmett mumbled under his breath. "Well then, Eddie, what about Bella turns you on?" Ooh good question! I've been really curious about this.

"You evil, freakish, scheming s-"

"Chill Edward! It's just a question." Jasper told our brother who was freaking out right now.

"FINE then. Um....I guess Bella turns me on when she wears blue....?" Edward would be some weird mahogany color right now if he could be.

"Really?" Bella asked. "I'll remember that."

"Ok Eddie, it's your turn." Emmett interjected

"Would you please quit calling me that??" Edd-oops Edward asked. "Alice, truth or dare?" Hmm...I took a quick peek into the future to see what he would ask. It wasn't that bad, so I said:

"Dare, I guess."

"Perfect. I dare you to wear nothing but your blue Gucci swimsuit and the matching flip-flops to school for the rest of the week."

"YAY!! I mean, oh darn it." how could I not be exited? We all knew I looked stunning in that swimsuit. "My turn to pick again! Jazzy, truth or dare?" I asked my husband while bouncing up and down on one of Esme's cushiest loungers.

"Truth sweet Alice." he told me.

"Would you still love me even if I dressed like a hobo?" I asked, being completely honest.

"Of course I would Alice. I love you for who you are, not what you wear." My Jazz told me as I pulled him into a tight hug before he said "Carlisle, truth or dare?"

**I am open to any suggestions to which he should do and what he should be asked. Also, thanks so much to all of you guys who are following this story. Keep on reviewing and reading!**

**L!Z **


End file.
